


Not Interested

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Fights, Kissing, Protectiveness, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: A tall stranger with spiky blue hair saves you from a creepy man and his friends at a local bar.





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> This contains creepy men trying to hit on you without your consent. Sexist and rude language about women in this.

When days had been long and you realised that the sun had gone down before you had even left your workplace, you found that you would rather spend the evening at a bar than home alone in your flat. A sleazy bar was better than nothing when you had no one to come home to and a beer was okay after work, right? It was Friday, you reminded yourself, and that meant that whoever you asked would agree with you.

You found a small bar on the corner of a street close to home. It had the right vibe, just like in the movies or the tv-shows; dark wooden panels on the walls and red booths that probably had stains. You were surprised that the owner even respected the public smoking laws, having expected the place to be filled with smoke when you entered.

You grimaced as you went from booth to booth with a beer in your hand, trying to find a seat that only smelled a little and finally, you settled in one of the corner booths. You sighed and reached up to rub your face, gulping down a fair amount of beer and then resting against the back of your seat.

Not being in anyone’s company, you started looking around the place. When one sat in the corner, one had a quite good view of the whole room and soon, you were making up stories about people in your head; a man was fleeing home (like you were), two women were catching up but probably did not like each other very much and then you had your stereotypical alcoholics.

The door suddenly burst open and interrupted your stream of thoughts, a group of men entering in a loud manner. They were young, annoyingly energetic and already seemed like they thought they owned the place, like they were the most important people in here. You sighed, timing it perfectly with a man sitting at the bar, who turned around to look your way.

“I know right?” You mouthed at him with a tiny smile, noticing his spiky blue hair and white lab coat. He smiled a little in return, lifting his own beer in almost a greeting and you did the same.

The little silent conversation you had going one was disturbed immediately as the group sat down in the booth besides you and you felt your chest constrict a bit, a funny feeling telling you that it was no coincidence.

“And here I was, just trying to enjoy my beer in peace and now I am stuck with a group of men having one big circle-jerk,” you thought to yourself as they started talking loudly, laughing and patting each others’ backs. You sought comfort by the stranger but he had turned his back again, making you lean back with a sigh and crossing your arms over your chest.

* * *

It went on and on and on and on. The more beers they had, the louder they got and despite people slowly leaving the place, the bartender did not seem to have the courage to say anything to them. It made your blood boil.

When you finally heard them talk about you, it was the last straw and you put your beer down a little harder than necessary, “Excuse me, some people are trying to enjoy a night out, would you mind keeping it down?”

It was probably better if you had just left because in the next moment, the alpha-male of the group got up and walked to your table. He smiled at you, something that might had been to be charming but coming off as condescending instead, a hand placed on your tabletop, “Sorry, miss, we’re just having a fun time out. Why don’t you join us so you can get a smile on that face? I’m Jeff.”

You visibly shuddered in disgust but he ignored it, obviously thinking a little too highly of himself. When he did not take the hint, you cleared your throat, “Hi Jeff, I am not interested and fine here on my own.”

“Oh c’mon,” he continued, leaning further over the table till you could smell his disgusting cologne, “A drink then.”

“Why?” You were cold, trying to sound bored.

“Because we think you’re quite a catch, sexy even,” Jeff stretched again and pointed to a guy amongst the rest, “See him? That’s Brian. He hasn’t gotten laid for a while.”

“Uhh…” You held up your beer, shaking it to show how it was not empty yet, “No thanks, I am good. Look, still not empty.”

You scooted further in on the seats but he managed to put a hand on your shoulder, making you freeze. There was no way this man knew what boundaries were and you quickly put down your bottle, “Please leave, I am not interested.”

“Not even a shot?” He rubbed your collarbone with his thumb, “Don’t be so boring, me and the guys would love some company.”

An unfamiliar voice made him let go and turn around. It was the lab coat clad man from the bar, “She- she said no, beat it.”

Jeff eyed him before looking from him to you and back to him again, “Uhm, is she yours or what?”

“Yours?” You exclaimed, clear disgust on your face as you turned your body away from him, “Are you kidding me?”

“What’s going on here exactly?” The man made himself taller. The two of them were challenging each other, there was no doubt about it. It was only a matter of time before Jeff called for his group of friends and you begged that it would not happen.

“I’m just trying to find out what your lady costs, mate, apparently a drink isn’t enough,” he snarled, earning a death-stare and a hand on his shoulder that gripped tightly according to the look on his face, “What are you doing? Let go of-”

“I’m not interested,” you cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Go away.”

Jeff’s eyes narrowed, turning into dangerous slits before he shook the other man off of him, “Fine. You’re an ugly bitch anyway.”

You were so close to say anything but the strange man hit him so hard on the nose that he stumbled back and fell on his behind, clearly not expecting a fist coming at him at full-force. There was a brief moment of turmoil around you, all of you around them getting up from your seats to watch in horror.

“I-I’m Rick by the way,” the man in the lab coat said with a smirk before towering over Jeff and pulling him onto his feet again. Jeff looked confused about what had happened, his clique having left him immediately as things started getting heated (shocker) and now he was alone with a man who gave him another hit on the side of the head so he fell right back down.

“Oh my God!” You yelled, “Can you… _not_ start a bar fight?”

“W-what do you mean? There’s no way this guy can punch ba-” Rick was pulled onto the floor and then the fight really began. Fists, knees and elbows in one big dance of punches and kicks, and you watched on the sideline with nothing but a bit of pride and a bit (a lot) of embarrassment.

It was only when the owner, the bartender who had been so passive, came out from behind the bar to pull them apart. You chose not to listen to the scolding they got, more busy with the fact that two men had been fighting over you.

Eventually Jeff left voluntarily, after paying for all of his friends as well, and Rick was left standing in front of you with the biggest bruise on the side of his head that you had ever laid eyes on. You gasped, “Your face.”

“This thing? Th-that’s nothing.” He pointed and reached up to touch it, wincing as his eyes admitted defeat. He went to sit down in your booth, looking down at a stain of blood on his shirt.

“Let me get you some ice,” you said and hurried to the bar. You managed to get a hold of a handful of ice cubes and wrapped them in a dish towel.

When you gently pressed the homemade ice pack against his cheek, he squirmed in his seat and almost hissed in pain. You could feel his defeat was nagging at him, the fact that he was in pain and not perfectly fine seemed to annoy him, and you figured that he seemed like the type who felt invincible most times.

“Are you okay?” He asked instead of commenting on his pain and you were taken aback by the question, it being the last thing you had expected.

“Uhh…” You tried, dabbing his face a little after finding a new side that was colder, “Yeah, I am okay, they were just assholes.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment but then you sighed, “Thank you though, I would’ve been fucked without you as much as I hate to admit that.”

“Why? Don’t want to be the da-amsel in distress, huh?” He smirked up at you in the same way as he had done earlier. Jerk, you wanted to think but your brain did not allow it.

“You know, I can make this hurt a lot more than it already does, mister,” you said with a huff, a twinkle in your eyes after, “So try me.”

“Sorry,” Rick laughed quietly, shaking his head and only causing himself more pain. You fussed over him, tutting quietly at him but he just held up his hand, taking the ice pack from you to hold it himself. He was not done playing brave.

“It’s alright,” you said, walking over to sit down as well. You looked towards the door, swallowing a lump you had not even noticed was in your throat, “Do you think they’re waiting for me out there?” He must have thought you were paranoid but honestly, this was what every woman feared. Nobody wanted to interact with a man with no boundaries... at night... in the deserted streets.

“Do y-you want me to follow you h-home?” Rick asked much to your surprise. The guy reeked of alcohol, his lab coat was strange as well as his hair, he had bruises on his face, blood on his shirt, was not shy to start a fight. Was this a good idea?

You hesitated for a moment but then nodded. There was something about him, something he radiated told you that it was going to be fine and you could trust him despite his smart comments and weird appearance, “Yeah, sure. Thank you.”

“Just give an old man like me five minutes,” he said and you smiled. You got up to get yet another ice pack, one that was not melted.

* * *

With an ice pack against his face, Rick accompanied you on your way home. It was cool outside so the ice melted slower than inside and you got away from having to endure Rick complaining about the towel being soaked.

“So you haven’t told me about the lab coat, the stained lab coat, I might add,” you tried making small conversation, looking up at the sky as the two of you walked side by side. The gang of creepy men had been nowhere to be seen but you still took the offer of him escorting you home, one could never know what would happen even though one was just walking three blocks.

“I’m a scientist,” the reply came promptly and with no hesitation.

“What do you speciali-”

“Interdimensional theory.”

You finally snapped your head back to look at him. Wasn’t that something ufologists believed in? You studied him for moment and decided that the hair did make some kind of sense now.

He started laughing, wincing once again but it did not stop him, “That shut you up pretty quickly, hm? No, I-I-I don’t study Unidentified Flying Objects in my spare time, I simply research the ideas and theories of alternative timelines and realities that coexist a-alongside ours. It’s interesting, you should try it sometime, you know, doing something interesting.”

“Hey!” You punched his arm but he just gave you another smile that made you unable to not smile back, “You know, you might have saved me from that big group of circle-jerks but you’re an ass.”

“Who goes to a bar alone?”

“You did,” you shrugged and enjoyed the moment of triumph.

“Touché.”

You stopped walking as the two of you reached your building. The thought of saying goodbye to this interesting man was killing you, “So this is me.”  

“I see,” he studied the building and was clearly making a judgement call on what kind of person you were. You wanted to punch his face for those two simple words but instead, you reached into your jacket’s pocket for your keys and your mind was racing. Would you ever see him again? Was he always a bit of a jerk? Why did you like that so much? Would he _want_ to see you again?

“ _Shit_ ,” you whispered as you dropped your keys when you tried unlocking the door to your building. The embarrassment made you blush but even more so when he bend down to pick them up, ice pack dripping onto the steps.    

It was now or never. If you wanted to do something about this situation, it was now and you did the first spontaneous thing in a very long time; you decided to kiss him.

It was a bit awkward, the ice pack pressing against your cheek and wetting it, and even though it was cold, the way your heart was beating made your cheeks hotter than Hell. All you could think about was the fact that he was not pushing you away, allowing you to kiss him softly on the lips and taste the different beer brand.    

You were sliding your fingers into the hair at the back of his head when you realised what you were doing and quickly you pulled away to see a slightly shocked face in front of you. You decided to give him a bit of his own medicine, “That shut you up pretty quickly, hm?”

“I-”

“Uh…” You felt the anxiousness again and in what was probably record time, you decided to unlock your door, practically run inside and rest against the door whilst covering your face with your hands. What the hell had you just done? It was so unlike you! The fact that he had been left standing out there was even worse but you could not throw away the last shred of your pride and go out there again.

Instead you walked upstairs, entering your flat and going straight to bed, only screaming into your pillow before going to sleep. The next days would go with finding the tall scientist.

You never saw the bright green flash of light outside your window, little did you know that you would see that spiky blue hair loads of time from here on.   


End file.
